Industrial plant operations typically involves an array of interactions between complex processes, equipment, regulations, products, logistics, information technology, personnel, and stakeholders. Traditional methods to address these operations divide the operations into divisions, creating an information gap by complicating the ability of interested parties to obtain cross relevant information. Due to the information gap, important interactions and potential synergies are often overlooked. This may occur even within a single operation system including multiple complex processes.